


A drunk Thea's reality check

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [49]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, POV Sara Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of letting Thea get away with being a immature, snippy brat in Arrow season 2 following her learning about Malcolm Merlyn being her father Sara decides to have a few words with the Queen heiress.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Sin (Arrow), Sara Lance & Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	A drunk Thea's reality check

**Hello readers**

**Well simply put this is a fanfiction story long past due where Thea gets called out for her stuck-up attitude in season 2. One thing that irritates me a lot is how Thea keeps getting free passes in the show for her actions from being a stuck-up shrew at times to running off with Malcolm who she knows is a mass-murdering terrorist suffers no consequences for.**

**Yeah, I don't think so.**

* * *

The closed Verdant

Sara in her usual blue blouse, black jeans, and a leather jacket looks over to see Thea sitting at the bar drinking whiskey right out of a bottle. Exhaling because of the no doubt ensuing argument about to occur, since Ollie helped set Laurel straight and now it's time to do the same for Thea. The girl was like having a younger sister of her own before the Queen's Gambit. Still is, although Sin shares that spot as well.

Walking over to Thea as before the younger girl can take a zip Sara grabs the bottle and chucks it into a nearby trash can on the other side of the counter.

Glaring "What the hell Sara? You have no right to do this, now go get me another bottle if you don't want to be fired" Thea snarls.

Meeting her gaze unflinchingly "You're going to listen and shut up for once" Sara says.

"Oh, I don't have to listen to your moral hypocrisy, and think you have any say in my life just because you're one of my brother's latest mistresses. Tell me did you even think about Laurel before you started screwing my brother again? Your just some slut he's brought in. The only person Ollie cares about is his secrets he's no different than mom" Thea snarls.

Sara having had enough and from the teenager crossing the line way too far, brings up her hand right down onto Thea's face slapping her hard. Enough to quite literally shock Thea's body into being more alert, even though Sara is not the fondest of using this method for being closer to abuse reasons. The very same dirtbags she's sent to the trauma wards, but the difference is Sara knows is not doing this because of getting a thrill out of exerting her power over another. Only from lack of any other options to get a teenaged spoiled brat to listen.

Meanwhile, Thea is looking on in shock because no one has ever dared to lay a hand on her like that in fear of her last name. Sure, she's been kidnapped but this quite different, nobody has ever dared, and it makes her angry because who does Sara think she is. Touching her like that, when she has Queen blood and is an heiress.

"Now are you listening?" Sara asks firmly.

Thea merely nods still gathering her senses.

"You've been acting like you did for the past few years, the same teenage brat who wrecked your car on Vertigo because you wanted to be a spoiled princess because you thought Moira was cheating on Walter with Merlyn. You keep wanting people to treat you as an adult but demand everybody caters to your every whim as you pitch a fit when life gets hard" Sara growls.

"My brother lied to me about my father being Malcolm Merlyn, a monster. You have no idea about how hard my life is, I keep going from one hell to the next" Thea says.

Rolling her eyes "Get over yourself. Malcolm's your dad, okay so what? Blood doesn't define who you are, and you really think you are in hell? Wow, you're naive beyond belief too. I wonder at times how Roy even put up with this spoiled attitude" Sara remarks.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thea asks snippily.

"You do not know hell. Becoming an unwilling lab partner and developing Stockholm Syndrome to a man who tortured people for a whole year while living under the threat of rape. Listening to a man you… get tortured by another man he had once called his brother, on the run from people trying to kill you. Becoming a killer against my will with blood I'll never wash off," Sara replies darkly with some anger seeping in but regains her composure "And I hope for your sake you never have to know the meaning of that type of hell."

At Thea's horrified look Sara walks around the corner picking up the trash can.

"Oh, one more thing your highness," Sara says with an edge of mocking "Your brother went through a similar hell. And Ollie never knew you were Malcolm's kid until a few weeks ago, not for years like your mother did. Frankly, it says a lot that your willing to take the world of the insane monster at face value with zero proof."

"Sara I…" Thea begins but can't find the words.

"You think you deserve better than Ollie as a brother, but the truth is you couldn't find a better one. If anything, he deserves better than you given nearly every time Ollie's tried to help you last year or this one you've spat in his face" Sara says in disgust.

Thea watches silently as Sara walks off with the trash can to go throw the beer away so Thea can't simply pick it up again. What Thea won't find out for a while is all the liquor stash is under a key, which Sara had quietly pickpocketed while speaking with the young Queen.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Man was this very satisfying and therapeutic to write.**

**Frankly looking at Thea, she does tend to take insane nut jobs, at their word without going "Hey maybe I need to double-check this" for a major part of her persona.**

**Until next time**


End file.
